Konoha's Psychologist
by Patsuki21
Summary: When Naruto is Born he is given a power that destorys the basic rule for all shinobi. To control their emotions. With this power naruto is in control. Read how this effects the lives of many
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Emotions**

**By Patsuki21**

**Inside the Hokage tower**

In the office of the Hokage were three people; the first was an elderly man. He was easily in his sixties judging by his wrinkles and his eyes which seemed to have seen many things over the years. He was sitting in a large leather chair wearing what red and white robes with a large hat that said 'Fire'. The second person was a woman in her late teens she had beautiful, long raven hair that came past her neck. Her eyes were a strange, yet hypnotic, ruby red. She wore a strange outfit that was comprised of a shirt what seemed to be a dress made of long strips of white cloth and a black line in the center of all of them, with one red sleeve. Finally the last person was a baby that looked no older than a few weeks old with a tuft of blond hair and three whisker marks on the side of his face that seemed adorable. He was wrapped in blankets sleeping in the lap of the old man.

While the baby slept the old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the young lady, Kurenai Yuuhi, were discussing the fate of the young lad.

"Kurenai you must be wondering why you are here. Well I will get down to it; I need you to raise Naruto for me for two reasons both personal and professional. First is that as you have already been informed that Naruto holds the Nine-Tailed Fox, he will need somebody that can be there to care for him and protect him." Sarutobi took a sad glance at the sleeping child and continued. "The other reason is that you are the best to train Naruto" Sarutobi explained. "For what Hokage–sama" Kurenai wondered.

"Naruto needs to be raised and trained to use his bloodline; this bloodline is different from others like the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The power given to those who wield this bloodline is control" Sarutobi cryptically answered. Kurenai still had not gotten the answers she wanted so she pushed on. "Control over what?" she asked.

"Emotions that was the power given to Uzumaki clan; the power to change a brave harden shinobi into a shy schoolgirl could change the tide of any war. To use this power the Uzumaki's were raised as a paradox they were taught all the emotions conceived by man, but they were taught not to express any of them. Their bloodline has similar effects as genjustu, since that is your expertise it would be a logical choice to choose you." Sarutobi took a draw from his pipe, blowing the smoke out. "Kurenai I must have an answer can you raise Naruto in a way as a mother and sensei?" the old man asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Kurenai looked at Hiruzen then at Naruto she saw him an innocent little child who could either be protected by her or left to defend himself with the scorn of the village bringing him down into a pit of depression. Kurenai had decided

"Hokage-sama I promise I will care, protect, and raise Naruto" Kurenai stated proudly. The elderly leader stared warmly at the woman who he knew would take great care of the boy.

"That is great to here Yuuhi-san I have faith that my trust in you is not misplaced" Hiruzen said to the young woman with a warm smile. Pulling out an envelope "Here is a sum of money to pay for Naruto's expenses, I will send you an envelope of money once a month" Hiruzen explained. "Hokage-sama, what about my missions; the village needs as many shinobi as possible after the Kyuubi disaster" Kurenai wondered.

"That is why after three months of leave from missions I will let you choose a trustworthy shinobi to take care of Naruto" Hiruzen explained showing he had thought of these problems beforehand.

With that problem solved Kurenai had no more questions as she took the small baby holding protectively like any mother would for her child. The baby awoke staring around with his cerulean blue eyes, as he saw the woman holding him. He stared at her into her red eyes and smiled at the woman who held him. As Kurenai held the baby she took the boy's things and made her way to her house.

**Kurenai's house**

Once, Kurenai set up everything for Naruto she had placed him in a crib after putting him to sleep. She smiled down at the small boy she thought was her little angel. She turned at a noise it was a knock at the door she went to go answer to see who it was. She opened the door to meet a woman with purple hair tied into a ponytail wearing a tan trenchcoat and with a fishnet shirt leaving little to the imagination, along with a skirt that reached down to her mid-thigh. It was her best friend, Anko Mitarashi.

"Hello Anko" Kurenai greeted her friend in a surprised fashion. "Hey Kurenai-chan what you been up to" walking in as Kurenai allowed her into the house. "Well there is something I want to show you, but you have to be quiet" Kurenai explained to Anko as she motioned to follow her; being curious Anko followed. Once Kurenai opened the door Anko had spotted the little blond baby asleep, but held in her shock so as not to disturb the child's rest.

After the two women had slipped out Anko immediately shot off her burning question. "Kurenai where did you get the baby" Anko asked; Kurenai quickly explained to Anko all that happened not leaving out any detail. As Anko processed the information she had come to a decision. "Kurenai I am going to help you raise little Naru-chan" Anko stated firmly with no hesitation. "Are you sure Anko it's a lot of responsibility to take care of a kid?" Kurenai asked her friend. "Positive" Anko exclaimed. This burst caused Naruto to wake up crying out for attention. Anko had rushed to take care of the baby to prove to her friend of her certainty. Once she had picked up Naruto, she had forgotten all about her promise and only thought about caring for the baby as her motherly instincts kicked and cradled the baby rocking him back and forth soothingly, these actions caused Naruto to drift back to sleep.

While this was going on, Kurenai watched the touching scene as her friend showed a different side of herself she had not shown anyone, except little Naruto. After, watching this she knew that it would be mutually beneficial to both her and Anko if she helped. She could rest easy that her adopted son would be in capable hands; while Anko could be loved by somebody, after the incident with Orochimaru.

After Anko laid down the sleeping boy back in his crib, she looked at Kurenai who nodded at her, giving her answer, which made Anko smile her infectious smile that seemed to take over her face.

**4 Months later **

As time progressed the two women got closer to the baby, even protective watching out for anything out to harm their child. Inside the house, Kurenai and Anko were playing with the child in his little playpen giving him a plushy, orange fox. Naruto seemed very interested in the fox as he shook and tossed the plushy around causing him to laugh which warmed his two surrogate mothers' hearts. After falling asleep from so much excitement he was found in a little orange pajama suit cuddling his fox toy. Without a doubt Kurenai and Anko took many pictures to remember the moment forever.

Naruto even made friends over time. Such as a shy little Hyuuga girl named Hinata. Kurenai's friend Ondan Hyuuga wife of Hiashi Hyuuga, she heard about the little child Kurenai took care of, and belived both her daughter and this little boy needed a friend to play with. When he first met Hinata she was shy and confused of the new place and the new person, but Naruto was curious and went to go learn about this new person. Once he got close to her he felt that she was scared about this place. Processing all the information, Naruto came up with the best solution he crawled over to her and gave her a reassuring hug. Not prepared for this, Hinata blushed from this new sensation from the new boy she met. While outside the playpen, the three ladies scrambled for their cameras to capture the cute scene. Ondan felt it would be good to let her daughter visit Naruto more often as she seemed to be happier then she had very seen before.

Anko found Naruto a friend that she believed would be helpful to him when he begins training, since Aburames must think clearly and somewhat unemotional to control their bugs. Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan, met with Naruto after Anko talked with his father, Shibi Aburame; Anko became friends with Shibi through work while he helped in tracking targets during her assassination missions. To many of the Aburame's surprise Naruto did not cry or was scared by Shino when some of his Kikai bugs came out of his arm, Naruto treated him like a normal person letting him play with his ball and played games with him. With this action Shibi, and in turn, the Aburame clan showed respect to Naruto and his family.

While Kurenai watched Naruto, he seemed to show what all his bloodline does; he seemed to pick up on the mood of people around him. One time after a long mission when Anko came home, she seemed depressed about something while Naruto was playing with his plushy fox until Anko passed him. Naruto seemed to have reacted to the way Anko had felt. Naruto stood up, barely, and wobbled over to Anko who was sitting in a chair depressed. Once Naruto reached her he placed his orange fox toy on her lap and hugged her leg, hoping to make his mother smile again. It did the trick, as Anko's mood did a 180 for the better thanking her son by giving him motherly hug.

Soon more well respected shinobi joined the family of Naruto. Such as Ibiki Morino; yes the sadist grew a soft spot for the blonde and hesaw something more in Naruto. He saw Naruto becoming a great interrogator who reinvented the profession; being able to draw out emotions a shinobi would do his best to hide to extract information saving time and lives. Ibiki took on the role for Naruto as a father figure and sensei.

Naruto had the makings of a truly great shinobi. Being raised and trained by two of the greatest Kunoichi in Konoha, along with respect and friends from two of the most respected clans. Finally, a bloodline that gave him control over the one thing that shinobi are taught to control, emotions. With these advantages given to him, he will become a great shinobi, but with even tougher challenges.

**And that's it took me a while but I did it. I know I am slow when it comes to updating but truthfully I'm not so sure that Son of a God has much of a future mostly because of the bloodline might as make him a god and I'm sorry but I cannot stand god Naruto fics except for one author who can pull it off. Any ways this will be my original bloodline story so I can say I'm an author who didn't use a bloodline named something like Kyuugan that makes naruto invincible No offence to those people.**

**Trust me naruto is not going to be an invincible god there are some flaws to the bloodline. Well that wraps it up read and review don't care what you write just don't be stupid.**

**Goodnight and remember Naruto is great but fanfics keep it fun**

**I have not come up with a name so if your interested submit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Psychologist**

**Pride**

**Kurenai's Apartment**

Inside the house of Kurenai Yuuhi we find a blonde-haired boy around twelve years old awake getting ready for today. The boy was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with pockets to store equipment in and matching black pants. This outfit would seem dark if not for the black trench coat with a few orange streaks across the back and black bandana that gave the boy a frightening appearance when you looked in his cold, uncaring blue eyes. The boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki and today was his final exam at the Academy.

Most kids were excited about their beginning of their ninja career, but Naruto was not most kids. Naruto had been raised not to express emotions as part of his training and life; you see his bloodline **Ren'aitougyo** gave him to lock on to certain parts of the brain and increase or decrease an emotion. The drawback was that if he had the emotion when he was trying to manipulate, then his emotion would increase or decrease too depending on how much he was using the emotion at that time, so as a safety precaution and to not be affected he stayed emotionless, but when not fighting Naruto acted like normal kid. When he reached seven Hiruzen gave him a scroll of his family's techniques ranging from their emotion ninjutsu to their taijutsu Naruto had not only been working on his clan's jutsus, over the years he had been taught by his mothers, Kurenai and Anko, control of himself and his emotions along with ninja techniques such as Genjustu, Weapon Accuracy, and Interrogation.. He started with basic human emotions such as happiness and sadness. He eventually reached mid way in his training with his clan's techniques.

Today was where all the years of training came together; he went to leave when he saw his mothers. "Kurenai-kaasan Anko-kaasan I'm going to the Academy" he said in a strong and firm tone. "Okay Naruto make us proud" Kurenai said in a motherly voice. "And don't forget if you pass we'll go out for ramen" Anko said in a happy tone. Naruto's face grew even more serious 'I must not fail I must pass for ramen'; yes Naruto had developed a love for ramen claiming it had calming properties. After he had said his goodbyes he walked off to the Academy.

**Ninja Academy**

Once Naruto arrived he looked around to see all that came. He first spotted Chouji Akimichi sitting by his best friend Shikamaru Nara. Naruto had grown to like Shikamaru and Chouji as very calm and peaceful individuals, he even watched clouds with them he found it very relaxing activity. He then turned his head to see Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru sitting on his head; Kiba was on of the few people Naruto didn't get along with ,along with most other Inuzukas, most of them were brash, arrogant, and loud which Naruto disliked. He then saw two people sitting at the right they were his best friends, Hinata and Shino. Through most of his life Naruto had played and trained with his two friends in such as taijutsu, history, and chakra control; he and Hinata had also developed a relationship when he detected her feelings for him. Naruto walked over to his friends and sat down beside them. "Hello Hinata-hime, Shino how are you today?" Naruto asked his friends in a monotone voice. "Hello Naruto-kun" both Hinata and Shino replied. Naruto was not the only one to change; with Naruto's bloodline techniques overtime Hinata had gotten over her shyness, though Shino did not act differently he had improved in his taijutsu.

Once, Naruto had sat in his seat a loud sound of footsteps erupted from the hallway which seemed to be made by two others that Naruto disliked. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, two of the most annoying girls he knew. There were many reasons why he hated these two, but one was the start of the whole; back when he was six years old developing his bloodline he had saw Ino and Sakura usually playing together until one day they had a fight over a boy they both liked. Naruto soon figured out that the boy they both liked and destroyed their friendship for showed no interest in them; Naruto found this stupid and redundant. Naruto soon turned to the front of the class to listen to his sensei's instructions. Though Naruto believed there was hope for Ino from what he had heard about her father, an interrogator used for more extreme prisoners.

"Today the Exam will be split up into three parts: a written exam, taijutsu spar, and a ninjutsu exam. All of these tests will be monitored by me and Mizuki; the written exam will begin in ten minutes" Iruka explained as he past out the test papers.

**30 minutes later**

After all the tests were past up Iruka led the children out side for the Taijutsu part separating them into groups of two. Naruto was paired with Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha; he and Sasuke never liked each other all because of an incident. When Naruto saw Sasuke he read his emotions and saw he contained much hatred, Naruto had told Sasuke that hate was a stupid emotion to live by. Naruto seemed to have touched a nerve seeing as Sasuke went into a wild fury. Now they meet again for a fight, Iruka had begun the matches.

Sasuke had sped toward Naruto trying to take him out in one hit, but Naruto was too fast for him as he dodged. "Seems Sasuke you still haven't learned to let go of your anger which will be your downfall." Naruto said in amused manner as Sasuke took another swipe at Naruto that did not connect which made him irate. "If you fight like this there seems to be no hope for the Uchiha clan" Naruto commented in a blunt tone as Sasuke sent a kick which he ducked under. "At this rate there is no way you will beat Itachi" Naruto explained. That was it Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, this fool had mocked him, his clan, and his ambition this fool would be destroyed. Sasuke gathered all his strength into one punch that he sent to Naruto, but right when it was about to connect Naruto had disappeared. Suddenly, he felt a force hit his neck and then everything went dark.

Naruto looked at his fallen classmate in shame that he had not changed at all, seeing as he fell right into his taijutsu's trap. His family's style the **Eseken, **avoidance and quick knockouts combined with the power to read a person's emotion and used them to easily take down stronger opponents.

Naruto and the rest of the class went inside to complete the final part of the exam: the ninjutsu part. This part was above all the others since this was a pass or fail test unless you had done perfectly on your last tests, but if you didn't you failed the exam. Iruka and Mizuki had been calling everyone alphabetically while Naruto waited patiently until he heard his name called. Naruto stood in front of his two instructors. "Okay Naruto show me three Bunshin" Iruka requested Naruto. Naruto put his hands into a Ram seal and concentrated the chakra inside him, suddenly a mass of chakra swirled around Naruto. Then a plume of smoke covered Naruto, but quickly dissipated revealing Naruto and at his feet two dead clones. Iruka frowned at the boy's poor performance. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail" Iruka said sorrowfully. Naruto dropped his head in sorrow.

**Academy Roof**

Naruto sat on the roof staring at the ground thinking about his failure in the Genin Exams. Suddenly, a person sat by him on the edge of roof. It was his other teacher Mizuki sitting beside him. " Naruto you can't blame Iruka for failing you he just wants to keep you safe and make sure your ready to become a ninja" Mizuki explained. "But I am ready Mizuki-sensei, I just need a second chance" Naruto exclaimed to Mizuki looking up with a child's innocence. "Well there is another way to become a ninja; are you sure you're up to it?" Mizuki asked. After Naruto agreed Mizuki explained to him the 'test'. Mizuki smirked in his mind at how easy this boy was to manipulate into doing the dirty work. Once he had the Scroll of Sealing he would deliver it to Orochimaru for immeasurable power.

**A Clearing in the Forrest**

In the thick trees Mizuki waited for Naruto and the scroll. Soon Mizuki spotted Naruto with a large scroll on his back coming into the clearing; Mizuki hopped down to get his prize from the boy. "Naruto, I must say I am very proud that you were able to retrieve the scroll, I can truly believe that you are qualified to become a genin. Now to complete the task just hand over the scroll" Mizuki explained. "Sorry Mizuki-sensei, but I can't let a man like Orochimaru have such a powerful scroll" Naruto said. Mizuki was in disbelief; how did a child figure out his plan after he had fooled everyone. "Well I must say Naruto you are one of the smartest kids having figured out my plan, but your also one of the dumbest if you think you can defeat me!" Mizuki exclaimed as grabbed a giant shuriken from his back. Mizuki then took the enormous weapon and prepared to throw it at the young, blonde. Naruto just stood there with scroll with a smirk. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face" Mizuki yelled

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mizuki's arm preventing him from throwing the weapon. Mizuki looked to see who was stopping him from killing the only person who had figured out his secret. It was an ANBU squad, consisting of 4 ANBU members, along with Ibiki and Anko. But the scariest of all was the Third Hokage who gave him a glare that promised pure pain. The Third Hokage looked over to Naruto in a different expression, a look of pride.

"Well Naruto it seems you were right, that means you win our bet" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded with a pure smile adorning his face. Mizuki confused and angry blurted out "What the hell is going on here!?" this caused the four ANBU to increase there hold on him. "I guess I owe you that much Mizuki, to explain how I figured everything out. It started out when I eight I had grown more experienced in my basic bloodline powers, one of these powers was anger, when you were helping me one time I felt a large anger deep inside you that needed to be explained, so I followed you. One day, on your back, I saw a symbol I memorized it and showed it to the Hokage. After confirming it with our scientist we found out it was an experimental formula created by Orochimaru to increase strength and other attributes of humans it was deemed highly dangerous" Naruto explained. Mizuki was in disbelief this boy figured out his involvement with a high-class criminal at eight.

"The Hokage made it a point to watch you every move, but we could never pin anything on you directly linking you to Orochimaru. So I made a bet with him that I could find a direct link to you and Orochimaru before I graduate and if I did I would get two things: ability to work with the interrogation squad and ability to open a therapy center for shinobi and kunochi. The process was long, but effective I began using a small portion of a jutsu called **Jiman no jutsu** a jutsu of my clan that makes people more confident in their abilities after a few years you were so confident that you thought I was so naïve that you didn't see my trap. Finally, when you approached me I had to goad your ego into pursuing what you wanted, all I had to do was use another power my bloodline gives me, the power to show any emotion I want at anytime at that time it was pure innocence." Naruto said with a smirk. Mizuki was gapping at how he had lost, how he had fallen when he was so close to becoming powerful.

Mizuki was soon escorted to ANBU holding cell for questioning. Starting with a visit from an angry mother named Anko

**Ichiraku's Two hours later**

Naruto was slurping down ramen with friends and family including the Hyuuga and Aburame clan, and several jounin and interrogators. They all came to celebrate Naurto's successful achievement to Genin which was unknown to some at the party. These were some of the things enjoyed in life ramen, friends and catching traitors with a smirk on his face. Now Naruto had a new way to help the village he could help people before they betray the village. For know he was the first with the title Konoha's Psychologist.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow that finally done. If you are reading this to all my fans thanks for not giving up on me. With all my classes I had less time to work that and I procrastinate and was getting into a lot of good new fics. Any ways here are some translations**

**Ren'aitougyo- emotion control (thank you for the idea logoht)**

**Eseken- mocking fist**

**Jiman- Pride jutsu **

**it may be a while but trust me I'll never give up except on son of god**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha Psychologist**

**Life as the Psychologist**

**(In the Konoha Forrest)**

In the woods, a beast was running past trees and through bushes to get away from its pursuers. It soon passed through a large bush that led to a clearing with nothing to use as a device to hide. A branch cracked, the beast new it had no chance at avoiding the stalking figures; it would have to stand its ground now. The beast waited for the attack and waited, but the attack never came. The beast stood their confused at the lack of assault. The beast stopped as he soon felt a soothing presence overtake the air and itself soon relaxed its body, it own mind was drifting into an unconscious state. The three figures who had been chasing the beast hovered over their captured prey."Target confirmation: target has red ribbon on the left ear" One of the figures said into a small mic. A voice spoke back, "Target confirmed it is Tora, return to base". "Hai Kurenai-sensei" The three figures answered simutaneouly as they soon sped off with the beast in custody to their meeting place.

**(The Hokage Tower)**

"OH! Thank you for saving my precious Tora" an overweight woman said in an way of complete admiration while crushing the now rescued feline. "It was our pleasure, Madame Shinji" Kurenai said to the woman in her usual soft voice. Beside her stood her students: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. In front of them was the Hokage and Iruka who had been giving missions out all day. All of the students stood in a manner of seriousness. After Madame Shinji had paid the money for her misson the mood changed. "Naruto I must commend you on your Genjustu prowess the ability to use **Aura of Nirvana **is truly astounding for one at your age,but I shouldn't be surprised with the best Genjutsu kunoichi in our village as your teacher" Sarutobi commended the boy. "Thank you Hokage-sama, but as the Shinobi Psychologist I suggest never assigning Team 8 the Tora Capture Mission, I fear my team will likely kill the target. I suggest a mission that can better prove our skills that form our team." Naruto stated in a straight face. The Hokage smoked his pipe while contemplating what the blonde was saying even though it was a more polite way of saying 'Screw you old man I am never doing this mission again'.

"Naruto it doesn't work that way, you are not allowed to take higher ranking missions, you are still fresh out of the academy" explained Iruka who was sitting beside the elderly leader. "Iruka-san if I remember correctly a Genin team can take a C-rank mission with the approval of both the Hokage and the team's Jounin-sensei" Shino pointed out, he too grew tired of rescueing Tora even if they did have the best time. "They are right Iruka, and with Kurenai's permission I would like to see how they fare on a higher ranked mission" the elderly Hokage replied in tone suited for a team's attention shifted to their sensei. " I agree that Team should be allowed to take a C-rank mission," Kurenai replied. "Alright, Team 8 will report tommorow morning for their mission; understood." Sarutobi explained. Team 8 nodded and left to rest up and prepare for their first C-rank mission.

**(Konoha Torture and Interrogation Base)**

The building was the place where all criminals and persons of interest were questioned, with interrogation rooms for privacy and silence so they could get the accurate and maximum information. Most of the standard interrogation rooms were split with the initial interrogation room where the action happened and the observation room which was used by other interrogators to watch the interrogation without interrupting or distracting from the questioning; this side is the side Naruto was watching from. Ibiki had called for his help on a foreign shinobi that was captured. The man, from what Naruto could tell, was an Iwa shinobi, at least a chunin, and very depressed. Ibiki had just walked into the room with Naruto and greeted him.

"Ah! Naruto I'm glad you came I need your help getting information out of this guy". " Who is this guy Ibiki-tousan ?" Naruto asked trying to get informationm to give Ibiki better advise. "His name is Maruishi Kabe, from our info from our spies in Iwagakure, he is a high ranked jounin is said to be a hopeful for the **Go Hashira;**that should tell you how strong he is" Ibiki explained to Naruto of the mysterious prisoner. It was true what Ibiki had said being even considered for the **Go Hashira **was a great honor in Iwa. They were Iwa's version of the Konoha Sannin, they were strong high leveled shinobi and kunoichi who were known for their strength and leadership; on missions and in battles their rank was only surpassed by the Tsuchikage himself. To kill a shinobi of their prestige was something, but capturing one was astounding. Naruto processed all this information to build an idea of this man, then he turned to his scarred father-figure. "Tou-san what do you need help with?" Naruto asked curiously. Ibiki looked to his "son" with his usual serious face that seemed to be etched in stone. "This man is very important to Iwagakure; as such to not start a war we must return him back to his village, but the question as to why he was found outside our walls, along with two other Iwa ninja, must be answered."

"But the reason I need your help is that the man is stuck in deep depression, I usually break them to that state afterwards. If I interrogate him know I will just deepen his depression; that is why I need you to do it I need somone who can emotionally help him while extracting information from him, no one else is better at that then you son" Ibiki explained to Naruto who smiled at the faith his dad had placed in him. "Here is the file on the capture and battle from the ANBU cell that captured him" Ibiki explained as he handed Naruto a folder. After taking one last look at the prisoner Naruto left the watching room to enter the main interrogation room.

Naruto walked in to the small room and looked at the man before him. Maruishi was a tall man and had a strong build that had been gained from years of training and challenging battles. His hair was mostly covered up by his bandanna style headband, but from what Naruto could see it was light brown growing down to the middle of his neck. The thing Naruto had paid most attention was his eyes, through Naruto's training he had learned you can most times learn what a person is feeling by looking into their eyes. What Naruto saw when looking into Maruishi's hazel eyes he saw a dark pit of depression with no escape from the ever-growing darkness.

'Patient seems to be stuck in deep depression, but seems like he his remembering something. I'll use **Ninjou no jutsu **to see what he is feeling' Naruto analyzed in his head. Naruto focused his chakra to prepare to use his bloodline's main power, **Ninjou no jutsu**, a technique to feel his targets strongest current emotion that he or she was feeling, only people who have developed a way of blocking out emotions could shield his view. Using his jutsu Naruto easily found what Maruishi was feeling. He was feeling guilt, a deep guilt that seemed to haunt the man and would probably continue to haunt this man for the rest of his entire life.

As Naruto had finished his jutsu he read into the report of Maruishi's capture. Apparently two other shinobis with him were killed by a misplaced explosion tag thrown by Maruishi for a getaway. 'I see he sees it as his fault that they are dead blaming himself not only for letting them die, but for him surviving' Naruto thought as he devised a interrogation strategy. Naruto sat down in the chair directly opposite of Maruishi to begin the interrogation. **" Maruishi sono** **Toride **that is what many people called him by is it not? The man who would not flinch at the strongest attack or lose one inch of ground in battle, a man that would never give up. Where is that man? I heard we caught him near the wall and I wanted to see what he was like, but all I see is a broken old man." Naruto said in feign ignorance. Maruishi looked up at Naruto with a look of dull hatred. "Shut up kid, you have no right to speak to me like that." Maruishi said in an experienced anger. "Oh there he is, I wondered where you were now I can start asking what you were doing here." Naruto replied. Maruishi was getting was getting angry at this kid who was mocking him. "Kid you have no idea what your talking about. You have no idea what I have seen in my years as a shinobi." Maruishi said trying to put this kid in his place. " Oh well if I'm such a kid why don't you explain it to me?" Naruto qustioned.

Maruishi told Naruto why they were there during his story, apparently the Tsuchikage wanted an estimate on Konoha's power today. While most interrogators would have left the room after learning what he wanted to know Naruto was not like most interrogators. Naruto stayed with Maruishi helping him to deal with their deaths and not blame himself. After a couple hours of talking Maruishi seemed to back to normal, Naruto stood and walked to the door to leave, but stopped and turned around. "Maruishi remember as a future **Go Hashira**you are supposed to always support Iwagakure with all your might and never fail ,never forget that." Naruto said to Maruishi as he soon left the Interrogation room.

**(Unamed office)**

Naruto had walked to a office building, but this building was special this building was given to him by Sarutobi to use for pyschological therapy for ninja who asked for help. Today was Naruto's first day beginning therapy; he could only hope for the best. Naruto waited behind a mahogany desk for someone to come in for his help. A few minutes a man walked into the building, the man had black, spiked hair that slanted to one side held up by an equally slanted headband. The man was dressed in traditional jounin uniform, but what really stood out about the man to Naruto was the man's red framed sunglasses.

"Hello, I have an appointment today scheduled" the man said to Naruto. Naruto looked at his small schedule book to find a name of the man. "Ah yes Aoba Yamashiro, please follow me to the office" Naruto said leading Aoba into a room. Upon entering the room Aoba looked around, he saw a brown arm chair and a seat that seemed to be more comfortable to lay back in. "Please have a seat," Naruto insisted directing Aoba to sit in the more laid back chair. Aoba followed the suggestion and laid back relaxing his body of stress. Naruto now sitting down picked up a notepad and a pen. "Now what seems to be troubling you today". Naruto asked Aoba. "Well you see ever since I've been recently promoted to jounin, I've been feeling small and weak compared to people like Kakashi, Asuma, and others that are known for their achievements; I don't think I was ready to become a jounin" Aoba explained looking up at the ceiling.

After joting down something Naruto looked at Aoba with a composed look on his face. "Aoba-san do you think that the Hokage is an idiot" Naruto asked in a serious manner. "What! No I would never think that Hokage-sama was stupid." Aoba exclaimed at the question of his leader. "Well then why do you question his judgement of you" Naruto asked. Aoba looked down after thinking about what he said. "Aoba-san I have faith in the Hokage that he chose to promote you, because you were ready to excell in new challenges that wait for you, also don't think of how small you are to others think of it has how much room you have to grow stronger and make yourself someone to be remembered," Naruto said with conviction. Aoba looked up he felt invigorated like he had been boosted with adrenaline and nothing could stop him. "Yes your right if I have been chosen by the Hokage I have to make sure he was right to choose me, and I will prove he was right" Aoba declared standing up out of the chair. Naruto stood up and shook Aoba's hand "Glad to hear it, now come by anytime you need help" Naruto said.

After Aoba paid Naruto for his help and left, Naruto locked up and went home to sleep and getting ready for his first C-rank mission.

* * *

**Here it is the new chapter I thank you for your patience and ask that stay around and wait for my new fanfics **

**On an unrelated matter what is up with the Sharingan becoming the hax of the ninja world**

**oh and the reason why i skipped the test is that it has no point to me**


End file.
